kosovoiskosovofandomcom-20200214-history
Scandinaviaball
Kingdom of |nativename = Kongerige af Skandinavien bold Ríki af Skandinavía bolti rike av Scandinavia ball Rike av skandinavien boll |language = Danish (national) Faroese (official) Icelandic (official) Norwegian (national) Swedish (national) |government = Unitary parliamentary constitutional monarchy |founded = 2019 |personality = Viking, rich, developed |image = Scandinaviaball.png |caption = Börk |intospace = Yes |type = Indo-European * Germanic ** North Germanic *** North Scandinavian *** South Scandinavian *** West Scandinavian **** Insular Scandinavian |capital = Copenhagenball |predecessor = Denmarkball Icelandball Norwayball Swedenball |bork = Börk Börk |religion = Christianityball * Protestantismball ** Lutheranismball |enemies = None |affiliation = ATOball Monarchist Leagueball |friends = Son Adjaraball Finniaball Kingdom of Thai-Laoball New Georgiaball Rohingya Kingdomball Russian SFRball Tibetan Empireball Tsardom of Northern Russiaball United Malaysian Confederationball USACball Uttarakhandi Kingdomball Zulu-Swazi Unionball |likes = Börk, vikings, kings, being Nordic, North Germanic languages, being good at everything, economy, development, PewDiePie (good memes), Alan Walker (good music), Finniaball, being alternately called Nordiaball or North Germaniaball, his long name, his flag, his cross, his colors, mutual intelligibility |notes = Börk Börk |food = Æbleflæsk, smørrebrød, leverpostej, stegt flæsk, bøfsandwich, hákarl, ein með öllu, svið, hrútspungar, þoramatur, brunost, rakfisk, fårikål, köttbullar, kräftskiva, surströmming, ostkaka |status = Börking, drinking vodka, being neutral |successor = Greater Scandinaviaball (fusion with Finniaball) |hates = Finnic languages, being Baltic}} or Kingdom of Scandinaviaball is a countryball in North Europe. Some alternate names include Nordiaball and North Germaniaball. He has his own visa policy. He occupies all Nordic countries except for Finlandball. He is entirely North Germanic. He has a good economy. He is good at everything. He enjoys being Nordic. He can into space. As of February 28, 2019, he has a population of 21,738,244. He has one autonomous region: Icelandball. Flag The flag uses deep carmine pink from the Norwegian flag, medium Persian blue and Philippine yellow from the Swedish flag, and white. History Before 2019 After 2019 Work in progress Flag colors Relations Friends * Icelandball - My autonomous son. He is very loyal to me. * Finniaball - Nordic friend and ATOball member. Best friend. We will unite. PERKELE!!! We sometimes drink vodka together. * Russian SFRball and USACball - ATOball members. * Kingdom of Thai-Laoball - My friend who is my wife a Monarchist Leagueball member. I wonder why ATOball hates him. * Tsardom of Northern Russiaball - We are both members of Monarchist Leagueball. Unfortunately, ATOball wanted to end our friendship. * Rohingya Kingdomball, Tibetan Empireball, United Malaysian Confederationball, Uttarakhandi Kingdomball, Zulu-Swazi Unionball - More Monarchist Leagueball members. * Adjaraball and New Georgiaball - I hope that both of you can peacefully solve your problem. Enemies None Gallery Images Feel free to add images. USE THE FLAG COLORS! Scandinavia map.png Scandinavia map (Europe).png Comics Feel free to add comics. USE THE FLAG COLORS! Ghost comic.png Videos *How To Be: Scandinavian (In 3 Easy Steps) || CopyCatChannel (The flag of Scandinaviaball is based on this video.) *The North Germanic Languages of the Nordic Nations *The North Germanic Languages of the Nordic Nations (UPDATED) }} Category:Europe Category:North Europe Category:Danish Speaking Countryball Category:Icelandic Speaking Countryball Category:Characters Category:Norwegian Speaking Countryball Category:Swedish Speaking Countryball Category:European Category:Nordic Category:Faroese Speaking Countryball Category:Indo-European Category:North Germanic Category:North Scandinavian Category:South Scandinavian Category:West Scandinavian Category:Insular Scandinavian Category:Can into space Category:Can into monies Category:Cross Category:Red Blue Yellow White Category:Unitary Category:Parliamentary Category:Constitutional Category:Monarchy Category:Kingdom Category:ATO members Category:Christian Category:Protestant Category:Lutheran Category:Germanic Category:Scandinaviaball Category:Monarchist League members Category:Capitalist Category:Communist Removers